Monster
by Lili76
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Trahison. Ecrire à propos de quelqu'un qui blesse constamment d'autres personnes. Song fic basée sur Monster, d'Imagine Dragons. Drago Malefoy est déchiré entre qui il est et qui il doit être.


**Defi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron - Thème trahison  
Ecrire à propos de quelqu'un qui blesse constamment d'autres personnes  
**

* * *

 _Monster - Imagine Dragons_

 **Ever since I could remember**  
 **Everything inside of me**  
 **Just wanted to fit in**  
 **I was never one for pretenders**  
 **Everything I tried to be**  
 **Just wouldn't settle in**  
 _Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne  
Tout ce qu'il y a en moi  
Voulait juste s'intégrer  
Je n'ai jamais été prisé des prétendants  
Tout ce que j'essayais d'être  
Ne pouvait juste pas s'établir_

Au fond de lui, Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un petit garçon avide d'amour et d'attention. Mais sa personnalité était en permanence en conflit avec l'éducation que lui donnait son père.  
Or quand Lucius Malefoy décidait quelque chose, cela faisait force de loi.  
Et il avait décidé que Drago serait son parfait héritier.

Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il avait des fidèles. Les enfants de ceux qui obéissaient à Lucius.  
Le pouvoir de son père lui permettait de ne pas être seul, mais aucun de ceux qui le suivait aveuglément ne le connaissait.

Parfois, il rêvait qu'il laissait tomber les masques et montrait ce qu'il était. Mais il craignait par dessus tout d'être rejeté.

 **If I told you what I was**  
 **Would you turn your back on me ?**  
 **And if I seem dangerous**  
 **Would you be scared ?**  
 _Si je te disais ce que je suis  
Me tournerais-tu le dos ?  
Même si je semblais dangereux  
Serais-tu apeuré ?_

Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé entre ce que son père attendait de lui et ce qu'il était au fond de lui.  
Par peur de souffrir, d'être blessé, il se montrait plus cruel encore.  
Il attaquait le premier, distillant ses remarques acerbes. Blessant tout le monde.  
Il avait fait de son ironie son bouclier.

 **I get the feeling just because**  
 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough**  
 **If this problem lies in me**  
 _J'ai cette impression juste parce que  
Tout ce que je touche n'est jamais assez sombre  
Si ce problème dort en moi_

Pourtant, aussi dur soit il avec ses camarades, il avait l'impression de décevoir son père en permanence. Pour Lucius, il n'était jamais assez blessant.  
Drago se haïssait de paraître ce qu'il n'était pas au fond de lui.

Et une boule de haine grossissait, grossissait, lui faisant oublier les promesses qu'il s'était faites à lui même au plus profond de la nuit. Celles de ne jamais devenir comme son père.

 **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**  
 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**  
 **A monster, a monster**  
 **I'm turning to a monster**  
 **A monster, a monster**  
 **And it keeps getting stronger**  
 _Je ne suis qu'un homme avec une bougie pour me guider  
Je prends position pour échapper à ce qui est en moi  
Un monstre, un monstre  
Je me change en un monstre  
Un monstre, un monstre  
Et ça ne fait que se renforcer_

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait une parole blessante, qu'il faisait volontairement du mal à quelqu'un avec les mots qu'il employait, il avait l'impression qu'une petite partie de lui mourrait.  
Il devenait peu à peu le monstre dont Lucius serait fier.  
Son coeur se serrait, essayant d'oublier qu'il avait autrefois été plein d'espoir pour l'avenir. Essayant d'oublier ses convictions et ses rêves.

 **Can I clear my conscience**  
 **If I'm different from the rest**  
 **Do I have to run and hide ?**  
 **I never said that I want this**  
 **This burden came to me**  
And it's made it's home inside  
 _Puis-je alléger ma conscience  
Si je suis différent des autres  
Ai-je besoin de courir me cacher ?  
Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ce que je voulais  
Ce fardeau est venu à moi  
Et a fait de mon corps sa maison_

La culpabilité montrait de temps en temps sa tête, et il se sentait nauséeux en voyant ce qu'il devenait.

Il haïssait Harry Potter qui ne semblait avoir aucune difficultés à s'entourer d'amis, qui en plus lui étaient fidèles au point de le suivre jusqu'aux portes de la mort. Potter avait le fardeau de tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir.  
Cet idiot semblait penser que tout était simple, qu'il suffisait de choisir.  
Mais lui, Drago Malefoy, issu d'une des plus prestigieuses familles de Sang-Pur n'avait jamais eu le choix. Personne ne s'était même posé la question : il devait suivre les traces qui lui avaient été imposées. Sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

A chaque fois que sa conscience se rebellait contre ce qu'il devenait, il haïssait encore plus son ennemi. Parce que lui avait eu la chance d'être du bon côté. Dans la lumière.  
Drago avait eu les ténèbres sans avoir son mot à dire. Son monde n'était que noirceur et souffrances.

 **If I told you what I was**  
 **Would you turn your back on me ?**  
 **And if I seem dangerous**  
 **Would you be scared ?**  
 _Si je te disais ce que je suis  
Me tournerais-tu le dos ?  
Même si je semblais dangereux  
Serais-tu apeuré ?_

Il était Mangemort, marqué dans sa chair et dans son coeur. C'était la conséquence inéluctable. Il n'aurait pas pu refuser. Il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter.  
Qu'il soit toujours blessant dans ses paroles n'était plus la raison pour laquelle les autres le craignait.  
Il avait été sorti de l'enfance contre son gré pour entrer dans la guerre, dans un camp qu'il n'avait pas choisi.  
Il se battait autant contre la lumière que contre lui même. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner, quoi qu'il arrive.

 **I get the feeling just because**  
 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough**  
 **If this problem lies in me**  
 _J'ai cette impression juste parce que  
Tout ce que je touche n'est jamais assez sombre  
Si ce problème dort en moi_

Il se rendait compte avec le temps qu'il n'appartenait plus à aucun des deux camps. Malgré sa marque, malgré son masque de haine, il n'en faisait jamais assez aux yeux de son père.  
Mais Drago ne pouvait pas en faire plus. Il se dégoûtait déjà bien assez.

 **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**  
 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**  
 **A monster, a monster**  
 **I'm turning to a monster**  
 **A monster, a monster**  
 **And it keeps getting stronger (x2)**  
 _Je ne suis qu'un homme avec une bougie pour me guider  
Je prends position pour échapper à ce qui est en moi  
Un monstre, un monstre  
Je me change en un monstre  
Un monstre, un monstre  
Et ça ne fait que se renforcer_

Et il continuait malgré lui, devenant de plus en plus cynique, blessant amis comme ennemis. Ne respectant aucune limite.  
La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas aussi jeune.  
Alors il embrassait la cause de son père - cause à laquelle il ne croyait pas - et devenait le bon petit mangemort qu'il se devait d'être.  
Malgré son dégoût il obéissait, s'appuyant sur sa haine - haine de son père, haine de Potter - pour trouver la force de continuer.  
Même si parfois son corps ou son esprit se rebellait il étouffait ses sentiments .  
Il se perdait peu à peu, essayant d'oublier au fond qui il était...


End file.
